Green Eyed Cupid
by KatD1359
Summary: Death comes to in an odd way to Mac & Gibbs teams.


Genre: Implied Slash  
Disclaimer: All CSI: NY/NCIS characters belong to the people who created them and CBS. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a little while no money is exchanging hands.  
Author's Notes: Feed back is highly welcome.

This is dedicated to Josette, who when I asked for her help with it told me it was fine as is. So after a couple of slight changes here is my first attempt at a silly death fic.

The two women looked at the water filling the tank. "There's no way I'm getting in that." said one to their armed kidnappers.

"Neither am I." replied the other defiantly.

"You can either climb in or be shot and thrown in the choice is yours". said the smaller of the two right before the taller one shot at the first woman's feet.

"Okay, we'll climb in." said the one as she started to climb in the tank with the other closely following her, both startled to find that their feet did not touch bottom.

"Good now swim to the middle."

They did as ordered, "Turn around and face us." came the order. Doing as told they watched as the water flowing into the tank slowed and finally stopped as the taller turn a knob. Then they both started pouring jugs of liquid in vat.

After a couple of hours one whispered to the other. "How long do you think we can keep ourselves afloat?"

"I don't know." said the other just before her arms gave out and she slipped below the surface only to shoot up making a face as she spit out the water she had swallowed.

They smiled at each other. "It won't be long now."

*******

Leroy Jethro Gibbs team was enjoying their down time. If you could call it that, they were putting the finishing touches on the paperwork for their latest case and what was making it enjoyable was the Director Jenny Shepard hadn't been around for a couple of days to interfere so they had been able to wrap the case up fairly fast.

Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs, are you sure it's her? Okay I'll get my team and we'll be there shortly." Gibbs hung up his phone and looked at his team. "That was Mac Taylor, from the New York crime lab, they've got a body that may be director Shepard."

"Well if it is her that explains a lot." said Tony

*******

Sid looked up from the report he was writing to see Mac, his team and a group of strangers enter the morgue. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Sid, this is Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Officer David, Forensics Specialist Abby Sciutto and their M.E. Dr. Mallard from NCIS. They're here to identify the body of Director Shepard." Mac told the M.E.

"Right this way." Sid led them to table with a sheet covered body. Hesitating before he lifted the sheet. "I think I should warn you that the body is in an unusual condition."

Gibbs just glared at him, "We've seen bodies before. I doubt that this is something we haven't seen before."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Sid replied with a smirk as he lifted the sheet.

The only sound was a collective gasp from Gibbs team and "She's green." from the one named McGee.

Gibbs looked at Mac, "Where was her body found and what was the cause of death?"

"Her body and that our M.E. Peyton Driscoll were found drowned in a vat of green water in a candy factory that recently closed."

Sid spoke up, "It wasn't just green water, it also contained about five times the amount of citric acid used to make sour candy then is normally used."

Later that evening in a little out of the way restaurant the conspirators clinked their glasses together in celebration of a job well done. "Ziva I loved the green color."

"Thank you Lindsay. I felt it was fitting seeing as how they were both suffering from the green skinned monster and I love the sour stuff you added."

"You're welcome. I think you mean green eyed monster, although in this case I think green skinned is correct and as for the sour why not both their attitudes were a bunch of sour grapes thinking that Mac and Gibbs couldn't love anyone but them.

"I agree Gibbs and Tony belong together as do your Mac Taylor and Danny Messer."

With that they went back to enjoying their meal.


End file.
